


there's meaning as long as there's someone to need it

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Series: A Softer World [2]
Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: 1129, Embedded Images, Episode: s01e10 I felt a Funeral in my Brain, F/F, Inspired By A Softer World, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: A comic remix of ASW 1129
Relationships: Emily Dickinson/Susan "Sue" Gilbert
Series: A Softer World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704931
Kudos: 4





	there's meaning as long as there's someone to need it

**Author's Note:**

> *2 Million by G Flip plays softly in the background*

[ID: a three panel comic in the style of the A Softer World comic. Each of the three panels is a third of a divided photo, with text on each panel. The photo is of Emily and Sue, Emily in black and Sue in her wedding gown with a gray jacket over it. Sue and Emily are holding hands and Sue is jumping. The background is of a gray tree in winter.

The first panel, showing Emily, reads: "you and me will die the way we lived," The text partially obscures Emily's head.

The second panel is of Emily and Sue's grasped hands. The text is "telling ourselves stories"

The third panel is of Sue, jumping. The text is "to make it mean something."

/end ID]

**Author's Note:**

> You and me will die the way we lived,
> 
> telling ourselves stories
> 
> to make it mean something
> 
> made with www.infinitecomic.com/index.php
> 
> screencap from kissthemgoodbye.net/PeriodDrama/thumbnails.php?album=1842
> 
> http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=1129
> 
> Feel free to let me know if the image ever doesn't show up for some reason


End file.
